


Lentement et tendrement

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Oswald, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, First Anal Penetration, First Time, Foreplay, Good Boyfriend Ed, Happy Sex, Love, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Ed, Virgin Oswald, bottom Oswald, poppers, unprotected sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Oswald et Ed préparent leur première fois. Oswald est un peu anxieux...





	Lentement et tendrement

Ed avait été très pointilleux là-dessus, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter le stress d'Oswald, qui n'y connaissait rien. Il se contenta de se laisser guider vers la salle de bain.  
Heureusement, Ed prenait ça comme un exercice de secourisme, avec sérieux et méthode, ce qui rendait le tout assez ludique, et puis Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques caustiques à propos de son attitude de premier de la classe.   
Il avait rit nerveusement quand il s'était rendu compte que ses sarcasmes excitaient Ed, sa verge dressée fièrement formant une ligne raidie dans son boxer.  
Ils avaient pris une douche ensemble, en insistant particulièrement sur le nettoyage des organes génitaux. Ed l'avait même laissé le toucher, lui permettant d'apprivoiser la pensée de l'avoir bientôt en lui, même si c'était intimidant.  
Puis Ed avait fournis point par point toutes les instructions accompagnant la poire à lavement, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. Agacé, Oswald avait été forcé de le mettre dehors pour l'empêcher de rester pour l'assister pendant le processus ; il avait été soulagé d'entendre Ed mettre de la musique pendant qu'il restait assis sur le trône. Cela le détendit un peu pour la suite.  
Après ça, il y avait eu les massages, la crème, le poppers, pour le relaxer. Les doigts caressant d'Edward étaient rentrés, d'abord une phalange, puis deux, et sa voix murmurant à son oreille pour le rassurer lui faisait peu à peu oublier le début de panique qui commençait de monter aux battements affolés de son cœur dus à la substance. Il aimait Ed : sa voix était comme du miel et il souhaitait l'embrasser, mais pour cela il devait se tordre le cou, alors il avait étouffé son désir dans l'oreiller, gémissant à mesure que l'invasion se faisait plus présente, plus conséquente, et qu'il sente son intimité entièrement offerte à ces doigts inquisiteurs s'ouvrir. Rendre les armes, et s'acclimater au contact étranger.

La préparation avait été longue et lente, aussi Oswald était-il plein d'appréhension lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent à l'événement principal. Serait-il assez excité ? Serait-il assez bon ? Comment faire si ça ne lui plaisait pas ? Est-ce que Ed lui en voudrait s'il demandait à ce qu'ils arrêtent tout ?  
Il pouvait supporter que ça fasse mal – il avait confiance en sa tolérance à la douleur, il était plutôt expérimenté dans ce domaine – mais pas la déception d'Ed. Il voulait ressentir du plaisir, afin qu'Ed et lui soient en harmonie, afin qu'ils puissent faire ça ensemble. Sinon ça n'avait pas de sens.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Juste avant, ils avaient beaucoup parlé, pour établir les règles, ce qu'ils allaient faire, ce à quoi il fallait faire attention, ce qu'il fallait éviter, et surtout, pour se faire confiance – et maintenant tout était dit, il ne restait plus que les actes.  
Il sentit le gland de son amant se poser contre son anus encore palpitant, encore humide de lubrifiant – ils avaient décidé au préalable que leur première fois se passerait de préservatif. Ce n'était pas très hygiénique, comme l'avait souligné Ed, mais Oswald avait insisté.  
Il avait peur, pourtant il mourrait d'envie de le sentir en lui, tout entier. Il pinça les lèvres et attendit, à la fois apeuré et pressé que quelque chose arrive.  
Ed commença de pousser. Au début, Oswald eut l'impression que c'était juste beaucoup trop gros pour rentrer.  
Et puis d'un coup, le bout était en lui. Sa respiration s'étrangla et il crispa les doigts sur le drap, les jambes tendues.  
Ed l'embrassa dans le cou. Oswald gémit et se détendit progressivement, devenant de plus en plus confortable avec l'idée de son amant en lui. Ed était incroyablement doux et mesuré, et il s'assura d'abord qu'Oswald se sente bien avant de continuer.  
Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, Oswald ondula légèrement pour donner le signal, et Ed s'enfonça encore un peu ; il poussa un râle rauque qui envoya un frisson dans l'échine d'Oswald.  
Ce dernier rougit, les joues brûlantes et un sourire tremblant vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi, ils y étaient enfin, et c'était parfait, mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
Ed déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue couverte de taches de rousseurs et se plaqua contre son dos, moulant son corps au sien. Oswald plongea le visage dans l'oreiller pour couiner dedans, incapable de faire face au plaisir qui le submergeait.  
Leurs reins entamèrent un rythme langoureux. Oswald se mit à baver dans l'oreiller sans y faire attention, la bouche ouverte et les yeux clos, extatique. La main d'Ed se referma sur la sienne qui serrait le drap. Elle était moite de sueur.

Ils bougèrent ainsi en tandem plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Oswald n'accélère brusquement, s'empalant de lui-même sur l'érection de son amant en gémissant et en faisant grincer le lit. La température semblait avoir grimpé entre ses cuisses et son érection devenait inconfortable. De plus, les mouvements d'Edward titillaient quelque chose en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre mais qu'il voulait avidement.  
La respiration d'Ed s'emballa et il se mit à suivre Oswald, le culbutant vigoureusement contre le matelas ; Et à chaque coup de butoir, Oswald poussa un cri aigu, les jambes de plus en plus écartées et tendues.  
Il finit par jouir le premier, tressautant sous la force de l'orgasme; Ed ralentit, le souffle haletant, et en profita pour fourrager dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, lui faire tourner la tête pour l'embrasser brièvement. Il fit trembler Oswald une fois, deux fois, en s'enfonçant brusquement dans la chair tendre de son intimité désormais relâchée et sensible, avant de jouir à son tour, déversant sa semence brûlante à l'intérieur.  
La main d'Oswald serra les doigts d'Ed qui s'entrelaçaient avec les siens. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et quand Ed se laissa doucement retomber contre lui, il vit ses larmes et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Oswald lui toucha la joue en souriant, effleura ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent.  
Ed se dégagea doucement pour rouler sur le côté. Le sperme et le lubrifiant coulèrent de l'anus dilaté d'Oswald, alors Ed s'empressa de récupérer des mouchoirs sur la table de chevet pour l'essuyer.  
S'il avait été dans son état normal, cela aurait dû provoquer de la honte chez Oswald, mais il était trop épuisé et content pour cela. Il flottait sur un petit nuage, malgré la sensation un peu douloureuse qui palpitait dans le creux de ses fesses.  
Ed lui essuya les joues avec un mouchoir propre et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais ?  
\- Moi aussi, chuchota Oswald en se blottissant contre son torse.


End file.
